The biological information measuring apparatus, for example, a blood sugar level measuring apparatus can be carried by a user, and is used to measure the blood sugar level by the user themself. The blood sugar level is measured in the following manner: a disposable blood sugar level sensor chip is mounted on the blood sugar level measuring apparatus, skin of a finger or the like is stuck by a separate puncture apparatus, and a small drop of blood effused from the skin is adhered thereon.
Since such a blood sugar level measuring apparatus is an electronic device, the apparatus is not limited to measurement of the blood sugar level, and it suffices to switch the measurement mode into a different function mode or change the display mode of the measurement result in accordance with a user (for example, refer to Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1), and it is possible to design the apparatus such that it has multiple functions such as transmission of an urgency signal (for example, refer to PTL 2).
Meanwhile, most of users of the blood sugar level measuring apparatus are the elderly or patients, and it is difficult for them to operate small buttons. Accordingly, in order to minimize the burden of the troublesome button operation, for example, a method of mounting a chip for switching functions in place of a blood sugar level sensor chip for measurement when a user changes the setting of the apparatus is disclosed (for example, refer to PTL 1).